


Too Damn Pretty

by Isla_Bell



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Firefly, Jake is sassy, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isla_Bell/pseuds/Isla_Bell
Summary: Set during the fight with HAOS in RE6. Rated for violent content."After everything... this can't be where we die." he heard Sherry mumble.Jake reloaded his gun and shook his head resolutely, "Come on super girl, that's not gonna happen.""You think?""Absolutely, and you know why?""Enlighten me..."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Too Damn Pretty

Jake could attest to one thing... he had not been prepared for the events of the last few hours. Hell, the last few months. Watching the head of his enemy explode in a shower of blood and gore he caught sight of the blonde agent fighting at his side. Warm blood splattered his cheek, going unnoticed as Jake's attention was captured by the sight of Sherry teetering dangerously close the edge of the lift that was circling the height of the cavern they'd found themselves in...

Along with that BSAA douchebag and his lapdog, he thought bitterly.

"Sherry, watch your back," he called out, too busy firing off an array of bullets at the second wave of mutated freaks jumping from the walls, "Where are these dicks coming from!"

"I don't know, but there's too many." Sherry replied breathlessly.

The pair managed to create an opening amongst their attackers, closing the distance between them so they were back to back. As they circled the room at a frustratingly slow pace Jake wiped the blood from his face, glaring the the blackened liquid staining his gloves.

"After everything... this can't be where we die." he heard Sherry mumble.

Jake reloaded his gun and shook his head resolutely, "Come on super girl, that's not gonna happen."

"You think?"

Peering over his shoulder he met tired blue eyes watching him with uncertainty. Jake ignored the painful stab in his gut at the sight and forced his trademark smirk over his face. "Absolutely, and you know why?"

"Enlighten me," Sherry fought the urge to roll her eyes, she'd gotten to know Jake well enough that she knew whatever answer her gave would probably be laden with profanity.

"Because we're just too damn pretty to die. Except them," Jake nodded in the direction of a certain Captain and his protegee, "They might die."

Sherry's eyes flew wide, "Jake!" she hissed, gesturing at the earpiece that she had hastily linked to their allies.

Even amongst the gloom of their surroundings Jake caught sight of the middle finger the Redfield wannabe held aloft. He almost laughed as the moment of distraction led to him being knocked on his ass and rescued by his partner, "You wanna show me what you go, pretty boy?" he called out.

"Would you stop?" Sherry hissed, "And focus, we've got incoming."

The smirk slid from his face as Jake lifted his gaze to the open doorway bearing down upon them. Sure enough it was crammed with red-eyed, gun-toting freaks climbing over each other to reach them.

"Just remember what I said," Jake said with as much confidence a man outnumbered could muster while picking off their enemies and watching them fall with a howl to the depths below, "Too. Damn. _Pretty_."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in the TV show Firefly, the original quote regarding being too pretty die was said by Captain Malcolm Reynolds at the battle of serenity! The quote has always felt like such a Jake thing to say and I just needed something to dust of the ol' brain and try and get back in the habit of writing.


End file.
